


Hot Sand

by NCSP



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Beaches, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSP/pseuds/NCSP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little summer fic in which Tony likes to play a little with the poor Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Sand

"Come on, Stebe, do it for me." He pleaded in the best performing version of his puppy eyes that the blond could never resist.  
"No, Tony, not even mention." He sat up and crossed his arms as if to emphasize his opinion.  
"Come on, we’ve been together for eight months, we can’t continue to be content locked in the house " He complained .  
"It didn’t seem to me that gave you so bothered. " He hinted at the clothes strewn on the floor that seemed a part of a sort of contemporary art.  
"No, but I want to get out. We are not prisoners in this house and although I like to stay here with you we can’t remain forever trapped here ."  
"We are not trapped, that’s we who want. "  
"No, Steve, " she interrupted, “It’s not us, it's you. "  
He stood in silence staring at his hands.  
"I'm telling you, I love being here with you, spend the day with you and wake up in the morning with you pleasantly naked at my side, but I also want to go a little around. We have the possibility to do it, shit, let's do it."  
He was silent.  
"I don’t know how to convince you, but let me tell you, it seems to me as if you are ashamed of me."  
"Do not ever say that again. “ He snapped "It is not for that, why should I be ashamed to be with you? It's just that I'm afraid ... " He admitted making tiny little sparking and Tony in an irresistible urge to hold him in his arms, what he actually did.  
"And of what?"  
"Of the people out of here. I'm afraid of what they might say, of knowing what they might do to us, and I don’t want to see our faces on every tabloid with some idiot written as a comment. " He confessed snuggling against the other's body to escape all that is stirred out of the Tower in a swirl of gossip whispered .  
He kissed his forehead tenderly making him lie down next to him "Couldn’t you tell me this before?"  
He blushed and shook his head, hiding his face against his chest .  
"Of course you're weird. I understand what you're saying, really, and do not think I want to force you, but we can not spend your life stuck here. I want to let the world know that you're mine, no matter what others say, there are the two of us and that is enough."  
"Don’t you think that I could be annoyed being chased by the media?" He asked, getting up.  
"Yes, but admit that we can’t go forward so. You can’t continue to sneak out of here, I have already made too many people coming out of my house and my life, don’t do you to. " He took his face in his hands, begging him with his eyes, and his eyes of the color of coffee, passionate and sad, convinced him .  
in the end he didn’t care what others could have said and thought, as he said there were the two of them together, and until there where Tony everything would have been alright, and those journalists could also jump off a bridge for how he rubbed at that time.  
He involved him in a sweet and passionate kiss, wiping his sad expression by stroking his lips.  
"All right." He sighed against him.  
"All right?"  
"I only ask you to go with a little calm, don’t do something sensational, we try to ...”  
"Do not worry . " He interrupted him with a kiss, "I don’t want you to be uncomfortable because of me, we'll go as calmly as you want. " He drew the outline of his lips with a trail of tender kisses that made the blonde get crazy as always "I just want to be sure that sooner or later everyone will know that you are mine, so I won’t have to send away your dear admirers by kicking their asses. "  
"Dumb."

 

 

"It's cold!" He shouted when Tony threw him a bucket of sea water.  
Now he understood why he wanted to buy at all costs that set of children's toys.  
He had agreed to go out with him, and Tony had kept his promise not to reveal everything at once with a memorable output perhaps in Times Square under the flash of the paparazzi , making it go up discreetly on his private jet without telling him the destination.  
He had forced the pilot to not say a word, and during the long flight Steve was asleep in the bedroom, because yes, the private jet of Tony Stark had a complete bedroom with double bed, after trying the thrill of sex at eleven thousand feet high.  
Tony watched him sleeping, amazed that this perfect creature had chosen to stay with him despite his flaws galore, of course, for him he had changed, he had abandoned his ways of making the most vulgar and he was given to monogamy, but with someone as Steve he had been absolutely no problem, thought to go to bed a few frivolous model that opened their legs as if that was the stupidest thing in the world no longer attracted him, and he was the only person to interest him, those innocent ice blue eyes that seemed to look at him with a promise of a love pure and sweet, but still didn’t understand how he could be so lucky.  
He had loved him from the first moment, even if hr had waited a little to tell him, perhaps for the fear of not being repaid in full but the I love you too whispered under his breath from one Steve, his cheeks on fire, had calmed down and made him feel complete for the first time in his life.

Since Steve had arrived everything had changed .  
He had saved him from the vortex of self-pity and sorrow that he had crashed into and he had relieved by dragging and managing to somehow trigger in him the desire to feel worthy of what had become the most important person in his life.  
"It's not cold , it's you that has been too much to the sun." He laughed back and Steve started to get up menacingly shaking off the water .  
"Why did you throw a bucket of water to me? " He snarled approaching .  
"It seemed you were warm ..." he justified himself continuing to retreat.  
"I'll give you the warm. " With a lightning jump he was on him and threw him into the shallow water lapping the sand.

 

They lay on the white and soft sand, embracing, ignoring the heat of the sun burning their skin and the cry of the cicadas in the trees around them; Steve was playing with Tony’s wet hair while he was dozing against him, his head softly abandoned on his chest after they had played in the sea splashing as two children and trying to drown each other, even if Cap had not put all the effort because in such a case he would have to think about the repatriation of the body of the moor .  
He had no good idea where they were, Tony’s laconic explanation had been a place far away where no one will find us.

The reality was that he had brought him to a tiny island in Greece, lost in the waves of the sapphire sea, abandoned by everyone except a small group of wild goats that grazed placidly at that time between the dry bushes of the hill that located a few dozen meters from them. As far as it cared to Steve there could be no one else in the planet.  
"Steeebe ." He called him with a drawled voice.  
"No, we won’t go back in the water now, I have no desire to prove again how easily I might drown you. "  
"I thought to go in the shade before you tonight is mistaken for a lobster and cooked in a pot of boiling water with yuor arms linked by a cable, but if you want to go back to the sea. .."  
He laughed, "Do not tell me you brought an umbrella. "  
"No , it's bleak. There is a tree over there. " He stood up, helping him to shake the sand off with a couple of rather lascivious caresses that made him squint of the blond .  
They ran on the hot sand until they reached the shade and let them fall to the ground, clutching, while Steve was trying to move it.  
"I do not think the goats will be offended . " He whispered in his ear lobe biting it. .  
"If anyone saw us ..."  
"This island is inhabited for over two hundred years, if someone saw us I suppose that it would take a heart attack and would pull the bucket at the moment, so we shouldn’t worry . " He explained down with one hand along his abs until he reached the edge of the swimsuit.  
"Tony ..."  
"What? " He murmured starting to leave a trail of kisses along his collarbone.  
"I love you."

 

There was nothing he adore more than being alone with Steve, and even though he had insisted so much so that they could let people know of their relationship at that time did not see the need .  
It was enough to have him there, leaning on his chest with closed eyes , those beautiful eyes of the same color of the water on the coast, transparent, honest and gentle, relaxed expression to decorate the perfect face and a hand close to his.  
He did not want to wake him up and disrupt the tender patina that fell on his face every time he fell asleep so tired and in his arms but in short the sun would have burned his leg and he had no desire to bring him home for a trip to the hospital in the burns unit .  
He shook him gently by the shoulder .  
"Hmm ... "  
"You're half in the sun and I'm not your muscles, I can’t take you in the shade, then strip a little more in here."  
He snorted but withdrew the shade "Have you considered the fact that this is a desert island and we’ll starve unless we start to breed goats?"  
"Look there." He pointed to a tree a few yards away, where there was the Stark -style version of a picnic lunch on a colorful towel, or a few extra sandwiches with the most unexpected ingredients and a bottle of white frozen wine.  
"And this is from where?"  
" Magic." He replied enigmatically making him turn to kiss him.


End file.
